Monster High: Normie Meets Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A human named Helen wants to find real ghosts and monsters, but gets a little more than she bargained for when she finds a school full of them!
1. The Hunt is On

**This story takes place in the Monster High reboot! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and driving down the suburb street on a black motorized scooter was Helen.

Helen zipped up to a cozy looking house. She pulled over and took off her helmet, tossing back her long black hair with purple streaks.

"It's hunting time!" Helen said with determination in her silver-blue eyes.

Ever since she was a tween, Helen has always been obsessed with ghosts, monsters and the supernatural.

And she was determined to find proof.

Many non-believers called her crazy, but that didn't stop her. So, she started her own paranormal hunting business, dedicated to find anything ghost, monster, or both.

Most teenage girls play sports or surf on the Internet for hobbies, but not Helen. Paranormal hunting was her hobby.

Helen knocked on the door and was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here, Helen! I saw a winged creature in my attic!"

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Helen took out a pen and notepad.

"Well, I was in the attic looking for some old photos, when something big swooped down and almost attacked me!"

"And then what?!" Helen asked eagerly.

"Well, I turned my tail around and got out of there of course!" the woman replied to state the obvious.

"You did the right thing." Helen followed the woman to the attic stairs and took out her flashlight. "Stay right here while I check it out."

With her flashlight in hand, Helen began her hunt in the silent attic. Cobwebs hung from the shadowy ceiling. Dust floating from piles of old junk tickled her nose.

Her heart thumped rapidly. But she had to keep her cool.

She raised her light to the ceiling to look up.

The moment she did, a creature flew across the room!

With a yelp, Helen grabbed the nearest object and wildly swung at whatever it was.

 **BAM!**

Helen hit her mark.

She saw the creature writhing on the floor. Using her light, she saw it was a little black bat.

"Ah-ha!" Helen took out her phone and snapped a picture. When she looked at the photo, she frowned.

A few minutes later, Helen came down with the bat wrapped up in a dusty bed sheet.

"Oh, my! You caught it!" the woman gasped.

"Yeah, unfortunately it's just a normal bat." Helen said, throwing the bat out the front door.

The woman looked confused. "What's unfortunate about that?"

Helen showed her the bat's picture. "If this were a real vampire, it wouldn't have shown up on film." She blinked. "Hmm, bit how did the bat get there? It could have been a vampire spy!"

Helen went back outside, but the bat was long gone.

"Nuts!" Helen returned to speak with her customer. "Madame, do you have any garlic-related products?"

"Uh, I have some garlic powder in the kitchen. But-"

"Good! Sprinkle some around your bed and always wear a lei of garlic once the sun goes down!" Helen instructed. "And eat plenty garlic bread and really garlicy pizza too! Vampires can't stand garlic, especially garlic breath!"

After her wise words of wisdom, Helen departed the woman's house and drove off.

The old woman watched her leave. She shook her head. "What will this modern generation come to?"

* * *

With a cup of chocolate soft-served ice cream, Helen retired to the park to take notes on her "monster sighting."

"Plausible Fact: Vampires send bats to spy on humans during the daytime."

Helen heard snide laughter behind her. "Sounds like the Dork Patrol struck again."

Turning around, Helen as two people she didn't want to see; Kelsey and her boyfriend Marco. They were filming her and posting the video online.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Helen said. She turned her attention back to her work.

"And can a dweeb like you get any lamer?" Kelsey said, typing away on her phone. "Hashtag: Whataloser."

"Yeah, Helen. When are you gonna learn there's no such thing as monsters?" Marco said. "Even I know that."

Helen slammed her notebook shut. "Aren't you guys even a least bit curious about the supernatural? There are things in this world that we can't explain! And I'm gonna prove it!"

"Yeah, you're proving that you'll go viral with this bogus monster crud!" Kelsey laughed.

"Look who's talking, Miss Bottle-blonde." Helen said, pointing at Kelsey's roots.

Kelsey scowled. "We've been around you too long. Don't wanna catch your craziness too. Later, loser!"

The two laughed as they walked away.

As upset as Helen was with Kelsey and Marco, she just let it go. She had bigger things on her mind, to prove the existence of the paranormal.

* * *

After a day of monster hunting and taking notes, Helen came home and went to her room. Her mother was out to work, she was always working, so Helen was always alone.

But she didn't mind, Helen liked being alone.

With nothing else to do, Helen decided to see some ghost pictures on her laptop.

Helen scrolled with a bored look on her face seeing bogus photos of ghosts.

But she paused when her eye caught something.

It was a photo of Tash, a world famous Bohemiam-style pop star. Helen was never really a fan, but she now took notice of Tash when she changed her image.

Tash used to have light tan skin, sandy blond hair, and magenta eyes. Her trademark colors were magenta and silver in her outfits.

But just recently, Tash's look changed completely.

Now Tash's hair was purple, her eyes were purple, and her skin was pale white.

Pale as a ghost...

Everyone thinks Tash's new look was just a costume, but Helen wasn't convinced.

Helen did some research of Tash. There have been some reports of this new Tash going to what is said to be a "haunted castle in the middle of the woods."

The words 'haunted castle' had Helen immediately hooked on her next assignment.

"Now this is worth investigating." Helen close down her laptop. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to find this haunted castle."


	2. A Lead To Discovery

Little did Helen know that the rumored castle in the woods wasn't just haunted.

It was a school. A school for monsters!

It was called Monster High, the only place where monsters come to be themselves and go to school.

And the monsters there couldn't be happier. Because this was a place where they could finally feel normal after centuries of hiding from the humans.

Sitting outside enjoying their lunch period, a group of monsters were watching something interesting on their phones.

It was Medusa's son Deuce Gorgon and the skeleton brothers, Skelly and Bonesy.

Whatever they were watching, it was making them laugh good.

"What's so funny, boys?" asked Draculaura. With her were her best friends Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf.

Monster High was her idea. With permission from her father Dracula, she, Frankie and Clawdeen banded together and turned the Dracula Mansion into the school itself.

"It's this normie girl." Deuce said. "She says vampires send "secret agent bats" in old ladies' attics to spy on them."

"Oh, yeah. I've heard about this human." Clawdeen said. "She goes around hunting us when she's not even remotely close."

The boys resumed laughing, even Clawdeen.

"Guys, it's not something to laugh about." Frankie said. "This girl seems pretty eager to find us."

"Frankie's right!" Draculaura said. "Maybe we can invite her over and-"

"Absolutely not!" a deep, Romanian voice said.

It was Count Dracula himself, headmaster of the school, humanology teacher, and Draculaura's father.

"I forbid you all to bring up this monster hunter!" Dracula ordered. "It was monster hunters that drove us into hiding in the first place! Bringing one here could risk exposing us all too soon to the human world!"

"But, Dad-"

"No buts, Draculaura!" Dracula replied. "Until humans are more adapt to monsters, we must keep our existence a secret!"

"But how will the humans adapt to us if they don't meet real monsters?" Frankie asked.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it!" Dracula retorted. "No. Interaction. With. Monster. Hunters. End of discussion!" And the count briskly walked away.

"Why does Dad have to be such a buzzkill?" Draculaura pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't sweat it, Draculaura." Frankie said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think your dad's right on this one. I mean, meeting a monster hunter could be bad news. Even if it is an amateur hunter."

Draculaura received a text message. "Hey! It's Ari! She says that she's off her tour as Tash and is coming back to Monster High tonight!"

The ghouls were excited. Ari Hauntington was mostly on tour as Tash performing for humans.

And now, she was coming back to Monster High.

"I say we throw a slumber party to celebrate Ari's arrival!" Draculaura proposed.

"Yeah!" Her friends couldn't agree more.

However, there was a disheveled zombie student eavesdropping on then whole thing. He quietly, and slowly, lurched away and left the school.

* * *

The zombie shuffled all the way to the outer woods. He entered a dark cave where he met his leader.

A pair of glowing aqua green flashed in the darkness. Out came a zombie girl with grey skin and lavender and green streaked hair. She dressed like a gutter punk from the grave.

Her name was Moanica D'kay.

Moanica wasn't like other zombies. Unlike her preppy dressed Zomboy minions, she can speak English and move very fast.

But her most unique quality were her long, retractable claws. One swipe from those claws can turn humans and monsters into zombies.

Unlike the ghouls and mansters and Monster High, Moanica despites humans and especially monsters who think humans and monsters can live in harmony together.

Just the very thought of it sickened Moanica to her rotten core. She would stop and nothing to be in control and get what she wants, making her Monster High's worst enemy.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Moanica.

Her Zomboy let out a series of moans and groans, but Moanica understood it perfectly. A nasty smile grew upon her face.

"So, there's a wannabe monster hunter out there, huh?" Moanica could not resist a chance to ruin Monster High. "I say we help her find what she's looking for."

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen had spent the whole day in her room filling her backpack with equipment for her secret mission.

Helen then went to the kitchen and took out her freshly baked garlic bread sticks with extra garlic. She didn't want to get nipped by any vampires, so she always ate something with garlic before monster hunting.

But Helen was okay with it. She loved garlic, the smellier, the better.

Helen heard the door open and she knew who it was right away. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, dear."

Helen got up and gave her mother Helga a hug. Helen and her mother would be considered opposites.

While Helen dressed in torn black jeans and purple skull adorned t-shirts, her mother dressed in full-on equestrian.

She teaches polo. And when she wasn't teaching, she would play polo with her fellow horseback riders at the country club.

She always wore her black frock coat, helmet and riding boots. But she always wore a magenta scarf for a pop of color.

Helen never cared for horses, she was happy with her scooter. She would love to get a motorcycle, but her mother refused her request every time.

"How was polo, Mom?"

"Oh, just fine." Helga removed her helmet and combed back her short, black hair. "Nothing has gone buck-wild yet."

Helen rolled her eyes. Her mother would make that lousy joke every chance all the time.

"So, anything new?" asked Helga.

"Not really." Helen lied. Helga would always disapprove of her daughter's search for the supernatural, so Helen kept her huntings to herself.

But once Helga smelled the waft of garlic bread, she already knew her daughter was up to something. "You're not up to any monster hunting again, are you?"

"N-No, Mom!" Helen replied.

Helga's blood red lips dipped into a big frown. "You know lying is a sin, young lady."

"Mom! I'm done with monster hunting! You know that!" Helen lied again. "I'm just enjoying a normal meal here! The last thing on my mind are monsters!"

Helga knew her daughter would never confess, so she had no choice but to let it go. For now.

"Very well." Helga went to her bedroom.

Helen sighed in relief. "Not a moment too soon." She checked the time and it was almost sundown.

She knew monsters came out more in the dark than the daytime, so she waited until dusk to head out.

Suddenly, Helen got a phone call. She looked around to see if her mother wasn't around, then hurried to the basement to take the call.

"Hello? Helen's Monster Hunting Service?" she whispered.

"Oh, Helen! I saw monsters!" a rather strange voice said on the other end of the line. "Real monsters! Lots of them!"

Helen nearly let out a squeal of delight. "Where?! Where?!"

"I'll text you the location, but you must come quick! Those monsters gave me such a fright!"

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Helen hung up. A few moments later, the location and directions to get there were sent to her right away.

"It's in the woods!" Helen couldn't believe it. "I'll bet this is where I'll find the haunted castle!"

Helen rushed back to her room and grabbed her backpack. "Finally! A true lead!"

She was almost at the door when she heard her mother call her.

"Helen! Where are you going?"

Helen had her lie already prepared. "I'm just going to the movies with some friends!"

"Okay, don't be out too late!"

Fist-pumping the air, Helen headed outside and got her scooter ready. She pulled out of the garage and took off.

But Helen didn't realize that a zombie had called her.

Moanica laughed, pleased that this normie took the bait like an eager little puppy. "Like a moth to a flame." She looked out her cave and saw Monster High in the distance. "Adios, Monster High."


	3. When Two Kinds Collide

Helen tingled with excitement once the sky was dark and the street lights were on. She was on her way to the greatest discovery of her life.

"Hey, loser!"

Helen stopped when Kelsey's red sports car was blocking her path. She and Marco were ready for another put-down round.

"Where are you off to, goth geek?" Kelsey smirked.

"I'm off to find my proof!" Helen retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Proof? About ghosts and stuff?" Marco teased. "How can you even find a ghost? They're invisible!" he said with a laugh.

"Because I have this!" Helen took out a handheld device with a screen and little lights on it.

Kelsey and Marco laughed.

"What's that suppose to be?" Kelsey snorted. "A sardine can?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "It's a ghost detector, Miss Skeptic. It detects ghosts, hence the name."

"Oh, please! You actually think that piece of junk is gonna tell you something?"

"Of course it will." Helen declared. "It got four stars online!"

Now Kelsey and Marco laughed even more.

"Good luck with that!" Kelsey said. "Even you did find a ghost or a monster, you'd be too scared to see one!"

"Says you!" Helen got on her scooter. "When I find a monster, I won't be scared and you guys will look like the real dweebs!"

She drove away, running over a puddle and splashing Kelsey, Marco, and the car.

"HEY!" Kelsey's dripping face turned as red as her car. "My hair! My car! THAT'S IT!"

Marco spat out some mud out of his mouth. "What? Where are we going?"

"To find that geek and pop her black and purple head! NOW GET IN!"

Marco fumbled over to the passenger's side and the gruesome twosome drove off.

* * *

Helen entered the black, nightmarish looking woods. She followed straight on her destination.

But as Helen drove, she couldn't help but feel a little doubt. What if she would come up with nothing? What if it was a hoax?

 _'Only one way to find out.'_ Helen thought.

Meanwhile, Kelsey and Marco were trying to find Helen and take her down.

Kelsey gripped the steering wheel until her fingers turned white. "Come on! How hard is it to find one loser on a scooter?!"

"Hey! Check that out!"

Kelsey hit the brakes. "Is It Helen?!"

"No, but look!" Marco pointed to a huge castle. "What's a creepy looking castle doing in the middle of the woods?"

"Who cares? Let's just-" Kelsey paused. "Wait a minute...wait a minute." Kelsey cackled. "I'm getting one of my million dollar ideas! Get out of the car!"

As soon as Marco got out, Kelsey threw mud all over him. "HEY! What gives?!"

"It's called payback!" Kelsey said, placing more mud on Marco, followed by some tree branches, rocks, leaves and who knows what else.

When she was done, Marco was completely covered in filth. He looked like a mud monster.

"Uh...did I miss something?" asked a dumbfounded Marco.

Kelsey chuckled. "You look like you stepped out of a horror movie!" She began pulling Marco towards the castle. "Here's the plan, Helen's obviously gonna check out this old dump for monsters. So when she comes in, you scare the sludge out of her, we post the video, and it'll go viral overnight!"

"Wait! Does that mean we're going in there?!" Marco sounded scared. "But what if there are monsters inside?!"

"Have you lost it?" Kelsey said. "Only little babies who are afraid of the dark believe in monsters. But we don't, we're teenagers! We're practically adults! There's no such thing as ghosts, monsters, or anything like that."

Kelsey decided to make it through a window. She went to the back of the castle and searched for the right window.

"I don't know about this, Kels." Marco said. "What if someone's home?"

"Home? Does this look like a home to you?" Kelsey managed to open a window. She and Marco slipped inside.

The two were standing in an old library, it had wall to wall shelves full of books. The gothic architecture gave Marco the chills.

"Man, libraries are scary enough, but this one's creep factor is on ten!" Marco whimpered.

"Quit being a baby and let's get moving!" Kelsey took out her phone and used it as a flashlight.

The two exited the library and entered into a huge, darkened room.

"Whoa..." Marco was in awe of how much space was in this castle. "Hey! Check it out! This place has vending machines!" He rushed over to one of the machines.

"Huh?" Kelsey looked and sure enough, there was a row of vending machines. "What are vending machines doing here?"

"Who cares?! I'm starved!" Marco didn't have any money on him, so he wringed his hand through the machine's opening.

But what he felt was wet and slimy.

"EEEWWW!" Marco yanked his hand back. It was coated in green slime.

"Ew! What is that?!" Kelsey wretched. She pointed her phone's light to the machine.

They both screamed.

Inside the machine was some sort of slime creature, sleeping in the machine with a mouthful of snacks.

It was really a student at Monster High. His name was Gob, and Gob was known for eating anything he can get his mouth on!

Now, he was sleeping in the vending machine.

"GROOOOSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kelsey and Marco screamed.

The two ditched their plan and ran right out of the castle.

* * *

Upstairs, Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen jumped when they heard screaming, along with their roommates Cleo de Nile, a mummy. Lagoona Blue, a sea monster. And Ari Hauntington, a ghost.

"What was that?!" Draculaura said, hugging her pillow in fright.

"Sounds like trouble to me, mates!" said Lagoona in her Australian accent.

"Then let's check it out." Frankie said.

"Uh, do we have to?" Cleo said, a little nervous.

"Of course! It could be an intruder!" Frankie said. "For all we know, it could be Moanica up to no good again!"

Cleo stood up. "Well, when you put it that way, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The ghouls left their bedroom and began to investigate.

Kelsey and Marco were already long gone, that's when Helen pulled up to the castle.

"Look at this place!" Helen stared in wonderment. "This place looks absolutely haunted! I bet it's crawling with ghosts, or mummies...or vampires!"

Helen took out her ghost detector and scanned the area. "Whoa! This baby is spiking! The supernatural energy here is off the charts!"

Taking a deep breath, Helen went up to the huge doors and gently opened them. Not wanting to alert the spooks inside, she quietly slipped in.

Helen then took out her phone and started snapping pictures. She had to take pictures, pictures or it didn't happen.

"Hmm..." Helen

She started talking to the spirits. "If you're here, please give me a sign."

Right then, Helen heard footsteps from upstairs. "Bingo!"

Helen raced up the stairs, nothing was stopping her now.

Draculaura and the ghouls followed the sound of footsteps they heard from downstairs.

"Whoever's here, they're getting close!" Clawdeen said, her wolf ears perked up.

"But we have no idea what we'll find!" said Ari.

"Well, sometimes, Ari. You have to take risks." Draculaura said.

 **BAM!**

Draculaura clashed right into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Draculaura and some else apologized.

When the vampire looked up, she was staring at the face of a normie!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Draculaura.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Helen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" all of the ghouls screamed.

They all screamed together for a full five seconds.

When they stopped, both parties stared.

Helen's eyes grew ridiculously large. Monsters. Actual monsters. Were staring at her.

"A human..." Draculaura squeaked.

Helen saw her fangs. "A vampire..."

But Helen blinked, realizing something. "Wait a minute, this is too good to be true..." Helen rubbed her chin. "Are you really monsters?"

"Um, yes!" Cleo said snippily, her hands on her hips.

"No! She means no!" Draculaura said, jumping in front of Cleo. "We're just...a...a monster fan club! Yeah! That's it! Monster fan club!" She smiled as innocently as possible.

Helen frowned, then took a picture with her phone.

"Hey!" Draculaura had to rub her eyes from the camera flash.

When Helen saw the picture, she gasped. "Oh. My. Goth!"

Draculaura's image wasn't on her phone!

"You don't show up on film! You are a vampire!" Helen gasped. "That means...you guys are real monsters!"

The ghoulfriends were doomed! A human has discovered their school, the existence of monsters, Monster High was in great jeopardy!

Helen opened her mouth, the ghouls braced themselves for her screams of terror.

"AWESOME!" Helen exclaimed.

"What?!" the monster said in unison.

"You're not...frightened?!" Ari said, dumbfounded.

"Whoa! Are you Tash?!" Helen said, gaping at Ari. She took out her ghost detector and scanned Ari.

"Uh...uh..." Ari tried to say something, but she was too scared.

The readings were high and the lights were blinking out of control. "You...you really are a ghost!" Helen jumped with pure joy. "I knew it!"

Helen's excitement made her voice even louder, Draculaura had to keep her out of sight. "Quick! We have to get you out of here!" She took Helen's hand and the ghouls ran off with her.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Helen said.

They took her to Draculaura's room and closed the door.


	4. An Idea

"Whoa! Is this your room?!" Helen has never seen so much pink in her life. "I didn't know vampires were so into pink!" She pointed to Draculaura's pet spider Webby. "Ew! Is that a spider?!"

Webby squeaked and hid under Draculaura's bed.

"This is bad! A human in Monster High!" Draculaura's panic level was rising.

"Hey, relax. I'm a good human." Helen said. "So, who are you guys? My name's Helen."

The ghouls didn't know what to do! This the closest any of them has ever been to a human being.

Draculaura realized there was no going back. So, she introduced herself.

"My name is Draculaura." She smiled as nice as she could.

Helen cocked her head forward. "Wait, Dracu...laura? Like Dracula?!"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Helen beamed. "Count Dracula is your dad?! No way!"

The ghouls saw how well she was taking this, so they all introduced themselves.

"Well, I'm Frankie, the daughter of Frankenstein."

"Clawdeen Wolf. How you doin'?"

"Lagoona Blue, pleased to meet you."

"Cleo de Nile, of the Egyptian de Niles." Cleo raised her chin high. "You may bow."

Helen blinked. "Huh?"

Cleo chuckled heartily. "I understand, my divine essence is a lot to take in."

"And of course, you've meet Ari Hauntington, aka Tash." said Draculaura.

Ari grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"This is amazing!" Helen said. She stuck her hand out towards Ari. "Can I...?"

Ari nodded and extended her transparent hand. "Be my guest."

Helen went to take Ari's hand. To her satisfaction, her hand went right through hers.

"This. Is too. Awesome!" Helen could just dance around the room with joy. She was touching, or not touching a real ghost. "This rocks! So, do you haunt this place?! How did you die? Do ghosts really say boo? Is it fun haunting a castle? And do you make spooky noises like this, Oooooooh!"

"Uh, well, I..." Ari tried to sum up all those questions.

"I just can't believe you're not scared of us." said Draculaura. "Humans are usually afraid of monsters."

"That's because they're not as open-minded as this hip chick." Helen responded, pointing two thumbs at herself.

Draculaura giggled. "You're pretty funny!"

"Thanks. So, can you turn into a bat?! Do you drink blood? Do you sleep in a coffin? What's it like being Dracula's daughter? What's he like? Does he wear a cape and have a creepy accent like in the movies?!"

Before Draculaura could answer all these random questions, her door opened.

"Can you girls keep it down?!" It was Dracula. "I'm trying to...to..." His face fell when he spotted a human in his daughter's room.

"Who's this?" asked Helen.

Dracula screamed and backed away. "A HUMAN!"

"Wait, Dad! It's okay!" said Draculaura. "This is Helen! She's a good human! She's not scared of us! She likes monsters!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Helen came forward and stared at the well-dressed man. "Are you...Count Dracula?!"

"Uh...yes." Dracula squeaked.

Helen shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Was this really Dracula?! He looked like a total nerd!

Instead of the classic black suit and cape, he wore a white shirt with a dark-pink vest and a pink tie, brown pants with pink socks and black-pink shoes, and glasses.

Dracula felt very uncomfortable from Helen's slack-jawed staring. "Uh...are you...okay?"

Helen blinked and closed her mouth. "Sorry! It's just...you're not exactly what I thought you'd be. You look a lot different from the movies."

Dracula felt a little bit braver with the human. "Well, my legacy has been quite...influential in the human world. But-"

He froze, then sniffed the air and gagged. "GAAAH!" He held his nose. "She reeks of garlic!"

Helen put a hand over her mouth. "Uh, oh! I forgot I had garlic bread before I left!" She looked around. "Does anyone have a mint?!"

As Dracula and his daughter fumbled around the room for a breath mint, Frankie got an idea. She whispered it to her friends.

They all nodded in approval.

Once Helen got her mint and popped it in her mouth, Dracula felt much more relaxed.

"Hey, Helen." said Frankie. "I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you come to school tomorrow as our special guest?"

"WHAT?!" Draculaura hollered. "She cannot just show up tomorrow!"

"Mr. D, think about it." said Frankie. "She can be our special guest for Humanology. We can learn a lot from her."

"Wait, what do you mean 'humanology?'" asked Helen. "And what's this about a school?"

"You see, Helen. This isn't just our home, this is also a school we founded called Monster High!" Draculaura said. "You see, for centuries, monsters have been hiding away from the humans ever since they chased us away. But we were always alone and never been able to be ourselves. So, we built this school as a place for monsters to come together and be normal!"

"Well, normal-ish." Frankie corrected. "But it's a really voltage place! We go to class, do homework, eat lunch and hang out with friends just like the humans!"

"And one day, we'll find a way to come out of hiding and live freely among the humans!" Draculaura concluded.

"Wow! You guys make school sound awesome!" Helen said. "Count me in!"

"Really? Just like that?" Ari said.

"Sure! What be cooler than getting to know other monsters?" Helen replied. "If you want a human subject, I'm totally here for ya!"

"Don't I have a say in this?!" said Dracula.

"Please, Dad. Can she come tomorrow?" Draculaura begged.

"Yeah! I won't be any trouble, Mr. Dracula! I promise! And I won't tell a soul about this place! Cross my heart!" Helen got on her knees. "Please!"

Draculaura used her secret weapon; the sad puppy dog eyes.

She, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ari, even Cleo made the sad, puppy dog eyes.

Dracula saw their cute expressions and began to feel defeat.

"Alright! Alright!" Dracula had no choice but to surrender. "She can come back. But class starts first thing in the morning!"

"No problem!" Helen got on her feet. "I will be there!"

"So, Helen. Do you want to stay for a little while?" asked Draculaura. "We were about to play Truth or Scare!"

Helen was going to say yes, but she just remembered something. "I really would, but I got to get going. My mom's gonna wonder where I am."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?" Frankie asked hopefully.

"You bet I will!" Helen said.

* * *

Outside Monster High, Moanica looked out the forest and saw Helen leaving the school. She seemed confused as to why this normie wasn't screaming or running away, but was grinning ear to ear!

"She must have found her proof and is going to expose it to the humans!" Moanica laughed, victory was hers. "Now, Draculaura and her ghoulfriends will have to leave! And Monster High will be all mine!"

The wicked zombie's black heart swelled with pride. "Alright, Zomboys! Start packing our things! We move into Monster High first thing tomorrow!"

The Zomboys moaned and started getting ready. Slowly, of course.


	5. Meeting a Human 101

The next morning at Monster High, Dracula, or as he's known in humanology class as Professor Dracula, looked at his students with nervous eyes.

He looked at Draculaura. She gave him a wink of assurance.

After taking a deep breath, the professor began.

"Good morning, students, we have a...special guest for today's humanology lesson." He went to the door and opened it.

Dracula motioned the special guest to enter.

There, walking into the classroom, was Helen.

Helen gasped with amaze and excitement. So many monsters!

The students naturally reacted with many shocked expressions.

"It's the monster hunter!" Deuce wailed.

Skelly and Bonesy were so scared, they tried to run away but stumbled into each other, they clattered into pieces.

Several students hid under their desks. Some of them wanted to leave the room.

"Wow." said Helen. "This is not the first expression I was hoping for."

Draculaura stood up on her desk. "It's okay, everyone! This is our friend Helen! She knows our secret and she agreed to be our guest at Monster High!"

Her classmates finally began to calm down while Frankie and the ghouls repaired the skeleton brothers.

"Oh! Here, let me help you!" Helen and down and reached for Skelly's head. But the skull gasped and roles away from Helen and returned to his body.

Even when they were reassembled, they were still scared. Bonesy his behind Skelly while Skelly protected him as he rattled with fright.

"No! No! It's okay! I promise I won't hurt you! Or anyone for that matter! I'm really a fan of monsters! See?" She pointed to the black skull on her purple t-shirt.

Skelly still looked nervous. Helen was amazed that despite not having a face, skeletons were very expressive.

"I don't think this going so well..." Dracula said.

Helen snapped her fingers. "I know!" She spread her arms out. "Since you guys are nervous around humans, the only way to get over it is to get up close and personal with a human.

The human spread her arms out and closed her eyes. "Here. You can take a closer look at me. I won't move a muscle."

The skeletons shared confused looks. But they saw Helen was true to her word. She stood there, perfectly still with her eyes closed.

Skelly went first. He poked Helen's arm.

Helen didn't move nor flinch.

Bonesy poked Helen in the leg.

No reaction.

The skeletons felt a bit braver. They ran their fingers down her hair, ran their fingers down her arms, they even poked her in the stomach.

As they poked, stroked and prodded, Helen started to giggle. "That tickles!"

Skelly and Bonesy were amazed! The monster hunter was harmless and ticklish!

Now they were starting to really tickle her!

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Hahahahahahaha!" Helen laughed.

"You heard her guys, that's enough." Clawdeen said, pulling the skeleton boys away.

"Now, who has any questions about humans from Helen?"

Every monster raised their hands.

"Wow! All these monsters really want to learn about me?!" Helen was honored.

"Sure! They've never met a human before!" Draculaura said. "You're the first human we've ever been friends with!"

Helen couldn't be happier! Not only did she discover that ghosts and monsters were real, but they wanted to get to know her!

"This is the best day of my life!" Helen squealed, bouncing on her toes.

But suddenly, a noise came from outside the classroom.

"What was that?!" Frankie said.

"Let's check it out!" Lagoona said.

Everyone exited the classroom and they saw an unpleasant sight downstairs.

It was Moanica and her zombies.

"Moanica?!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Draculaura?!" Moanica hissed. "What are you all doing here?!"

"We should be asking you that!" Draculaura and the ghouls came up to confront the zombie queen of mean.

Moanica was furious. The goody good monsters were still here!

Helen poked her head out in front of the ghoulfriends. "Whoa! Are those zombies?!" She went up to Moanica. "Are you a zombie?!"

Moanica sneered at Helen's big smile. "Who's asking, Normie?!"

"Whoa! What's with the 'tude, girl?" Helen replied.

Frankie pulled Helen away. "That's Moanica D'kay. She's really dangerous!"

"Not dangerous, just a true monster unlike you Normie-huggers." Moanica sneered.

Helen had no idea what this zombie's problem was, but she was obviously not a nice person.

"You were suppose to drive the monsters out of here!" Moanica snapped, pointing at Helen.

"What are you talking about? I came here last night because I got a call about a...monster...sighting..." Her voice trailed off. "Wait a minute! Are you the one who called me last night?!"

"Guess your normies have some brains in your skulls after all."

Moanica's zombies looked excited.

"There aren't any brains!" Moanica snipped at her minions. "But..." She turned to Helen. "I guess we can have this brain for lunch!" She unsheathed her claws.

"Don't even try it, Moanica!" Draculaura said, standing to Helen's defense.

"Yeah! Helen's our friend and she's going to help us monsters come out from hiding!" Frankie said.

"Yeah!" Helen said.

"Oh, please. She's just one estupido human. Humans should fear monsters! And I should rule over all of them!"

"That sounds like a sad dream to me." Helen said.

"Oh? Not scared, huh? How about I show you what makes a monster so feared?!"

Before Moanica could strike, Draculaura became a bat and used her screech to force Moanica away.

Moanica was caught by her zombies. Frankie stepped in and zapped them with her electricity.

When the black clouds cleared, Moanica and her zombies were burnt to a crisp like toast points.

"I suggest you take off, Moanica." Frankie said, standing her ground.

All the monsters booed and jeered at Moanica to leave.

Embarrassed and electrocuted, Moanica ran off, her zombies following her.

"Hmph, if you ask me, that chick's got a problem." Helen said.

"No kidding. Just forget about her." Frankie said. "She's nothing but trouble."

"I can see that." Helen said. Her stomach grumbled a little. "So...what time is lunch?"


	6. A Day At Monster High

At the creepateria, Helen's grumbling stomach could be heard by her new monster friends.

"Man! Do all humans starve themselves?" Clawdeen asked.

"I'm sorry! I was in such a rush to get here, I had to skip breakfast!" Helen said.

"Well, this is the creepateria! I'm sure you'll find something to eat here!" Draculaura said. "But...we're not exactly sure what humans eat."

Helen stared at her options. There was spaghetti, but with eyeballs, not meatballs. Globs of bluish green slop, and she could have sworn she saw something move in the salad bar.

And the lunch lady didn't look like an ordinary lunch lady. She was huge and has several slimy tentacles serving the food.

And she didn't look happy seeing Helen.

But Helen smiled as friendly as she could with a little wave.

"So, what do humans eat at a human school?" asked Frankie.

"Well, there's fruits like apples and oranges. And cardboard flavored cafeteria pizza." Helen stuck out her tongue. "Not exactly the most appetizing."

"How about the haunt dogs?" Clawdeen suggested. "Those are pretty good."

"Haunt dogs? Don't you mean hot dogs?"

Clawdeen shook her head. "No, I mean haunt dogs."

Helen tilted her head, but she's was starving. So she couldn't be picky. She took a haunt dog and a milk.

The ghouls took Helen to their outdoor eating area to sit and enjoy their lunch. Helen was impressed by the monster decor. It was gothic but friendly at the same time.

"So, what's the deal with that Monica girl?" Helen asked, her mouth full of haunt dog.

"Her name is Moanica and don't ask us why, but she hates humans." Ari said. "When I was in disguise as Tash, she kidnapped me and almost attacked me with those claws of hers to turn me into a zombie like her brainwashed Zomboys!"

"Man! She sounds like a real loose cannon!" Helen said. "What's to gain from turning someone into a zombie like that?!"

"Moanica would gain more brain dead followers for her cause to rule over the humans, not make friends with them." Frankie said.

Helen shook her head. "People really need to chill out."

"If only it were that simple, especially with Moanica." Draculaura said. "But we can live peacefully among the humans. So it's not impossible, just challenging."

"Well, if that Moanica tries anything on me, she's gonna get a mouthful of fist!" Helen pounded her fist into her hand.

"Uh, maybe you should leave the zombie protection to us." Frankie said. "Moanica is very cunning and dangerous."

Helen scoffed. "I'm not afraid of her. And I never will be."

The ghouls were impressed by Helen's bravery. She would make an excellent human ambassador for Monster High.

After lunch, the ghouls showed Helen around the school. They presented her the art room.

"This is where we have art class." Clawdeen said. "My mom is the teacher."

Clawdeen's mom, Harriet Wolf and up to Helen. "So, you're our special guest today?"

Helen nodded. "Yep, pleased to meet you." She smiled.

Harriet made a frame with her fingers to see Helen from different angles. "Hmm, yes! You'll be perfect as our model!"

"Me?! Model?! I-I-I've never modeled before!" Helen was honored, but nervous at the same time. "I wouldn't know what to do!"

Harriet waved away the girl's concern. "No need to worry. Skelly here can show you how."

Skelly came up to the front of the class. He took off his black beanie and began striking different poses. He flexed his nonexistent muscles.

"Skelly really likes to model." Draculaura said. "He's like a pro body builder!"

Helen cocked her head back. "A skeleton body builder?"

"Yep! Skelly works out all the time." Frankie said. "He's always in great shape."

"You see, Helen? Just like Skelly, express your inner monster." said Harriet.

Skelly stopped posing and offered Helen to come up.

Helen came up. And looked at the class quite confused.

"Come on, Helen! Strut your stuff!" Frankie said.

"Okay..." Helen put a hand on her hip and stuck her arm out.

Harriet clapped her hands. "Excellent! Hold that pose!"

Helen froze.

"Class! Observe Helen's expression of her individuality! Let her form and expression translate through your tools and onto the paper."

Helen watched the monsters draw her out. She maybe motionless, but she felt very proud.

At her old school, they didn't have art class like this. This monster art class was a lot less boring.

* * *

After art class, Helen sat with the ghouls in the lounge to drink some mummy mochas.

"So...this is a mummy mocha?" Helen said, looking curious at her cup.

"Yep! Tilt 'er back!" Clawdeen howled. "There's nothing like a mummy mocha!"

Helen took a sip, and was amazed by the taste! "Wow! These are great!" She took another sip. "This place is amazing! You guys are so lucky to go to a school like this!"

"Thanks! But don't you have a school to go to?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah, but it's a total bore compared to this place." Helen said. "Everyone at school thinks I'm weird so I hardly have any friends. Summer vacation is the only time of year I can just be who I am and not worry about those jerks at school."

"What's summer vacation?" the ghouls asked.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Helen blurted out, a little too loudly. "You've never heard of summer vacation?!"

Frankie shook her head. "No, it's a human thing right?"

"Yeah! It's a time where you're off school for three whole months!"

"Fur real?!" Clawdeen said.

"Fur real, sister! You go to the beach, have cookouts, hang with your friends, camp out under the stars, it's the best thing ever!"

Draculaura's eyes glittered. "Wow! Maybe we should have a summer vacation!"

Helen shook her head. "Can't. Summer vacation ends next week for humans. It goes from June to September. Then it's back in the school saddle." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what if..." Draculaura gasped when an idea in popped her head. "We could have a summer party?! We'll have one big cookout! Like a picnic!"

"Fintastic idea, Draculaura!" Lagoona said. "I'll be the dj!"

"And I'll provide vocal support!" Ari said.

"Sweet! We'll have a monster summer blowout!" Helen said. "I like it! Count me in!"

"Good! Cause we're gonna need an expert on human summer fun to pull this off!" said Frankie.

Helen snapped her fingers. "You got it, Stein!"

* * *

Outside Monster High, the ghouls walked Helen out to her scooter.

"Nice ride, mate!" Lagoona said, admiring Helen's scooter.

"Thanks, since my mom won't let me have a motorcycle, she decided a scooter was the next best thing."

"Really? What's your mom like?" asked Draculaura. "Maybe she'd like to come to our party!"

"Noooooooo." Helen shook her head. "This'll be our little secret. Mom can't know about this. If she won't let me have a motorcycle or my own tattoo, there's no way she'd let me be friends with monsters!"

Touché. Helen had them there.

"Alright, Helen. But be here soon for party planning!" Draculaura said.

"No prob!" Helen gave a thumbs up. "Later, guys!"

The ghouls watched their new friend drive away.

"Wow! Our first human friend!" Draculaura jumped with glee.

"This is gonna be fierce!" Clawdeen said. "Arrroooooooooo!"

The teen monsters couldn't be happier. They made their first human friend.

But a certain zombie hiding in the shadows wasn't happy.

"So, the normie's mama doesn't wanna know about monsters, huh?" Moanica mused. "I'm sure any responsible parent wouldn't want her precious daughter hanging with the wrong crowd..."

She cackled as she slipped away into the woods.

* * *

 **Just so everyone knows, I'm still sick so it will be a while before I recover and post anything else. Thank you for understanding :)**


	7. A Birthday and a Bag of Bones

After a long ride back to town, Helen returned to her home. Not surprisingly, her mother wasn't home. "Okay, what to get for a monster party?"

Helen went to her room to find some decent party favors. She rummaged through her closet for anything fun.

"No...no...no..." Helen tossed junk after junk. "Hey! My old scarf!"

Helen pulled out a purple and black skull scarf. Her mother gave it to her for her birthday, it was the only cool gift she ever got from her.

Posing in front of a mirror, Helen was going to try on the scarf until she froze.

Helen stared at herself.

On her neck was a rash. Helen gently ran her fingertips over it, but there was no pain.

"Must be sunburn." Helen wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Helen?"

Helen jumped when her door opened and her mother walked in.

"Mom!" Helen said. "Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"I'm sorry, dear." Helen's mother looked concerned. "But where have you been?"

"Just out. Is that so wrong?"

She pointed at Helen. "Not monster hunting, are you?"

"No, Mom! I told you I'm done monster hunting!" Helen implied. "In fact, I was hanging out with some new friends."

Helga raised both eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're really cool. In fact, they're having a party and I'm gonna help plan it."

Hearing this, Helga genuinely smiled.

"Well, I am speechless. I'm glad you're finally making some friends." She put her arms around Helen. "I'm happy for you, sweetie."

Helen was glad she made her mom proud. But she wasn't aware that her daughter was friends with real monsters.

"So, these monsters are going to throw a birthday party for you?" asked Helga.

Helen felt like a stray bullet shot her. "What...?"

"Sweetie! Your birthday is tomorrow! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Helen's eyes popped out. She forgot her birthday was coming up!

"Uh, yeah! That's it! My new friends are throwing a birthday party!" Helen lied. She grabbed her backpack. "I'm going back out, Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some party stuff." Helen said. "It's gonna be epic!"

"Okay, just be careful, dear!" Helga said.

Helen waved goodbye and left the house.

* * *

Riding on her scooter, Helen was on her way to the party store. "Oh, man! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday! I want to tell the monsters, but what about the summer party?!"

Suddenly, Helen felt something move in her backpack. She pulled over on the side of the road. "What the?!"

Helen took out her backpack. When she opened it, she yelped when she saw a skull smiling at her.

"Bonesy?!" Helen almost screamed. "W-What are you doing in my backpack?!" She looked around to see if anyone was looking, then ran behind a nearby tree. She dumped her bag and Bonesy's bones spilled out.

Helen scooped up Bonesy's skull. "Dude! Did you sneak into my backpack so you could follow me to my neighborhood?!"

Bonesy nodded.

"Bonesy! You can't just sneak into my backpack! What if my mom saw you?! She'd have a heart attack!"

Now Bonesy felt bad. Helen could see it in his eye sockets.

"It's okay, little buddy." Helen stroked his skull.

"Hey, look! It's that weirdo, Helen!"

Helen turned around and saw a group of mean girls she knew from her high school.

"Check it out! Helen's talking to her boyfriend!" one of the girls jeered.

"Hey, Helen. Since you're talking to a skull for companionship, why don't you tell it the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

The girls laughed. Bonesy wanted to jump out and scare the skin off those girls, but Helen quickly stuffed Bonesy's head and bones back in her bag and got on her scooter. She drove away as the cruel humans laughed.

Helen sighed as she headed to the forest. Bonesy poked his skull out and looked apologetic at Helen.

"It's okay, Bonesy." Helen said. "I'm used to being laughed at. I was never the coolest kid growing up."

It was true. Helen never really did fit in with the other kids. But she didn't mind, because she had already made the perfect friends.

* * *

Back at Monster High, the students were searching every nook and cranny for Bonesy.

"Where could he be?!" Frankie said, looking in the Mad Science lab.

"He couldn't have just disappeared!" Draculaura said.

"He's not in the pool!" said Lagoona.

"He's not in the music room!" Ari said, floating through the wall.

"He's not in the art room!" said Clawdeen.

"He's right here."

Everyone turned and saw Helen. She tipped her bag over and Bonesy's parts clacked on the floor.

"BONESY!" the ghouls and monsters exclaimed.

"Found this little stowaway in my backpack." Helen said.

Skelly ran over to his little brother and quickly assembled him. Once put together, the skeleton brothers shared a big hug.

"Thank ghoul Bonesy is okay!" Draculaura said, relieved. "But what was Bonesy doing in your bag, Helen?!"

"I guess he wanted to see my crib after I saw yours." Helen said. "Talk about crazy. First, visiting a monster school. Second, finding out my birthday is tomorrow. Third, finding a skeleton in my-"

"Whoa! Back up!" Clawdeen said. "Your birthday is tomorrow?!"

Helen nodded. "Yeah, I guess I was so busy with monster stuff, I forgot my own birthday!"

"Then let's have the party tomorrow then!" Draculaura said.

"What?!" Helen said. "But what about the summer party?!"

"So? We can still have a party, just one for you!" Draculaura insisted.

"Now that's a clawesome idea!" Clawdeen said.

"I've never celebrated a human birthday!" Frankie was sparking at the bolts. "This'll be epic!"

All the monsters cheered.

"But...but...you guys don't even know me!" Helen said.

Draculaura shook her head. "Helen, we won't take no for an answer! We're gonna throw you the best birthday party ever! We'll have it right here at Monster High!"

"I...don't know what to say." Helen never would have expected this.

These monsters, these unbelievably nice monsters, we're going to throw a birthday party just for her.

"Group hug!" Frankie said.

The ghouls embraced Helen in a great big hug.

Helen never felt so happy in all her life. In her mind, she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be the best birthday of her life.


	8. Heading For New Beginnings

Today was the day. All the students of Monster High were getting ready for Helen's birthday.

Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen were in charge of decorations while Ari was rehearsing with the band. Skelly had his bass guitar, Bonesy has his keytar, Deuce on the drums, Venus on guitar, and of course, Ari on vocals.

"This is gonna be the most creepariffic b-day ever!" Draculaura gushed.

"Yeah! Helen's gonna be bursting at the seams when she sees this!" Frankie plugged in a huge neon lights sign that read; HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELEN!

"Clawesome!" Clawdeen howled. "But something's missing..."

Draculaura tapped her chin. "Hmm, well, we've got the music, the decor, the guests..."

Frankie's bolts sparked. "The cake! We forgot the cake!"

"Oh my ghoul! You're right! We can't have a birthday without a birthday cake!" Draculaura squealed.

"But what kind of cake do Normies like?!" Lagoona said.

The ghouls glanced at one another. Come to think of it, they didn't know what humans ate at birthday parties!

"Uh-oh! We don't know what snacks to serve!" Frankie said.

"What about scream dip and bone chips?" Deuce suggested. "Those are always a hit!"

"How about we make a boo-berry cheesecake for Helen?" Draculaura said. "I have an old family recipe I could try!"

"I don't know, Draculaura. I remember your dad saying that some monster foods are bad for humans!" Lagoona said.

"Then I say we find some human food to serve!" Frankie said.

"Yeah!" The ghouls fanned out to find something human refreshments.

* * *

The sun was already down by the time the ghouls returned and he party was ready.

The ghouls were exhausted as they hauled in bags of human food.

"Hopefully, this will do." Cleo gasped, exhausted.

Draculaura held up a white box. "I got the cake!" She placed it on a table.

"I got some haunt dogs!" Clawdeen said with a plateful of haunt dogs. "I know Helen will howl at the moon with these!"

"And let's not forget the Mummy Mochas!" Cleo had trays of Mummy Mochas.

"I guess we've got something good after all." Frankie said.

But while the ghouls were getting things ready, they didn't notice two zombie hands come up from under the table and snatched Draculaura's cake.

Moanica cackled as she took out a test tube of glowing green substance. She drizzled it's contents onto the cake.

A Zomboy was going to poke his finger to get a little taste of the frosting. But Moanica smacked his hand away.

"No touchie!" she hissed. "This cake is for the normie! It's got the venom from my claws in it! One bite from this cake and she'll be a zombie!"

The Zomboyz laughed obediently. But Moanica shushed them. "Not so loud!"

Moanica returned the cake back to the table. She tried not to laugh too loud as she and her Zomboyz sneaked away.

No one suspected a thing. Helen will be arriving any minute.

* * *

Everyone waited for Helen to arrive. And waited. And waited...

"Where is she?" Frankie said, concerned.

"You don't think she change so her mind, do you?" a worried Draculaura said.

"Hey! Look mates!" Lagoons pointed to a human walked toward the party.

It was Helen dressed in her goth best. A purple dress with a flared skirt and a stylish skull belt. Along with knee high biker boots and her favorite scarf.

"There she is!" Draculaura exclaimed. "Get ready, everyone!"

When Helen arrived to the outdoor area, The while place lit up and Helen saw her named in lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HELEN!" All of the monsters cheered.

"WHOA!" Helen's face lit up with shock and awe. "You guys! This is awesome!"

"Whoa! You look drop dead gorgeous, Helen!" Clawdeen said.

"Love the outfit!" Frankie said.

"Love the dress!" Ari complimented.

"Thanks, guys!" Helen said.

Frankie noticed her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "You okay, Helen? Your voice sounds..."

"It's okay, I just have a sore throat." Helen adjusted her scarf. "It's no big deal."

The monsters greeted Helen and wished her a happy birthday.

Helen spotted Skelly and Bonesy. "Hey, guys!" She called to them.

Once the skeleton brothers saw Helen, their skulls spun round and round on their neck bones. Wowza!

"You've certainly got their attention." said Ari.

Helen giggled.

"I think Skelly and Bonesy have a crush on you, Helen." Frankie noted.

"Is that so?" Helen mused.

Dracula and Mrs. Wolf came over. Dracula shook Helen's hand.

"Welcome back, Helen." Dracula greeted in his thick accent.

"And Happy Birthday." Mrs. Wolf presented Helen with her gift: a painting of Helen she made herself.

"Wow! This is fantastic!" Helen praised. "Thank you!" She suddenly coughed and rubbed her neck.

"Are you okay, dear?" asked Mrs. Wolf. "You don't sound well..."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Wolf! I'm fine! Honest!" Helen insisted. "Let's just get this party started!"

The band started playing the the party was in full swing! The music was thumping and the monsters were jumping!

It was like a dream for Helen. She was having an epic party with monsters at the coolest school ever!

"Attention, everyone! Attention!" Ari said over the microphone. "It's time for the birthday girl make her wish!"

Helen clapped eagerly as the cake was presented to her. The candles were lit and Helen was ready to make her wish.

In the shadows, Moanica was watching. She practically quivered with excitement.

"One bite of that cake, and that Normie will be zombified!" Moanica bragged under her breath.

Helen closed her eyes and made her wish.

 _'I wish I was with friends with the monsters forever.'_

Then Helen opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, paws and claws.

Dracula was about to cut the cake. He held up the knife and-

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a powerful voice shattered the moment.

Recognizing that voice, Helen spun around and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"MOM?!" Helen hollered.

Standing tall and imposing with her hands on her hips was Helga. Her eyes flashed the most fiercest glare imaginable that drilled into Helen relentlessly.

All the monsters froze. No one made a sound.

Helga marched toward Helen as the onlookers stood in shock.

Helen had no choice but to throw herself at her mother's mercy and tell the truth. "Mom! I can explain! I really didn't quit monster hunting! I found these monsters at this school that they founded! I know this all seems strange-"

Helen coughed a few times before she continued. "but you have to understand that these monsters are nice! Like, really nice! They threw this big party just for me! They're the best friends a person could ever ask for!" She threw her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom! Please don't be mad!"

Helga looked down at her daughter. Helen gazed up at her mother with big watery eyes, it was a pleading look of forgiveness.

Time stood still as everyone waited for Helga's response.

Finally, she unhooked her daughter's arms and held her hands. "So, you found a place where monsters are real?"

"Yeah! And they're not bad monsters at all!" Helen said.

"And she wasn't even scared when she met us!" Frankie said.

"She's the nicest human we ever met!" Draculaura said. "In fact, the reason why we built this school is so one day, we would all know how to get along with humans and come out of hiding!"

"We really mean no harm!" Lagoona said. "We promise!"

"So...can I keep being friends with them, Mom? Please?" Helen looked deeply into her mother's eyes.

"Oh! This is gonna be good!" Moanica was over the moon. Monster High was exposed and the Normie's mother was going to bust Helen and the monsters! Victory was hers!

Helga sighed. "Well..." She smiled. "I don't see why not."

"WHAT?!" the ghouls exclaimed.

"Qué?!" Moanica blurted out.

"Really?!" Helen hollered.

Helga nodded. "If they've been this good to you, Helen. Then I suppose you can be friends with them." She narrowed her eyes. "But I don't appreciate my own daughter, who I've always trusted, lying behind my back."

Helen shrunk from her mother's words.

"Helen, you can talk to me about anything. I'm your mother and I love you." She put a hand on Helen's shoulder. "So, next time, I want you to be more honest with me, okay?"

Helen smiled and hugged her mother. "I will."

"Awww!" The ghouls were touched. Moanica wanted to gag.

Helen blinked. "Uh, not to change the subject, but are those zombies eating my cake?"

"Huh?!" Everyone looked over and saw Moanica's Zomboyz devouring the birthday cake until it was nothing but a pile of crumbs.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Moanica scolded, coming out of hiding. "That poisoned cake was for the Normie!" Moanica quickly covered her mouth, realizing her slip of the tongue.

The zombie girl saw all the monsters staring at her.

"Poisoned cake?" Frankie crossed her arms.

"What were you trying to pull, Moanica?!" Draculaura demanded.

Moanica scoffed. "Well, I was going to poison that Normie and make her a zombie. But no thanks to my brain-dead Zomboyz, my plan is ruined!"

Enraged, Moanica unsheathed her claws. "No matter. I'll just do it the old fashioned way!" She screeched as she charged at Helen.

Helen wasn't afraid. She defiantly stood her ground.

Moanica swung her arm to strike Helen, but Helga grabbed Moanica's wrist like a bear trap.

Everyone gasped.

Stunned, Moanica saw the angered, fearless look on Helga's face.

Helga leaned in until her nose almost touched Moanica's. "Don't. Mess. With. My Daughter."

An uncharacteristic chill ran down Moanica's spine.

Helga lifted Moanica off the ground and effortlessly threw her right into the snack table. Chips and soda spilled all over Moanica.

Helen felt her jaw drop. All the monsters stared at Helga. She just sent a zombie flying with her bare hand. Were all Normies this strong?!

"Mom...?!" Helen said breathlessly. "OOOWWW!" She gripped onto her sore neck.

"Helen! What's wrong?!" Frankie said.

"My...neck!" Helen wheezed. "I-It hurts!"

Moanica got back on her feet. "THAT'S IT! GET THEM, ZOMBOYZ!"

The Zomboyz raised their arms and moaned, ready to attack

"Now you're making it interesting." Helga said, hardly fazed. She put two fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp whistle.

Just then, the sound of something galloping echoed towards Monster High. Everyone saw a pair of red eyes flash in the darkness.

A blue horse stomped through the crowd of Zomboyz. Fire blew through it's nostrils.

Helga hopped onto the demonic horse and took out a polo mallet. "Nightmare! Tally-ho!"

The horse cried out and charged at the Zomboyz. It moved fast as lightning as Helga clobbered the Zomboyz one by one with her mallet.

The Zomboyz knew they were out of their league. So, they all ran off screaming.

Moanica panicked and ran away to avoid getting whacked. But she spotted Helen looking on in shock.

Seeing her chance, Moanica lunged forward at Helen.

But Helen spotted Moanica and dodged her attack. Then she knocked Moanica off her feet with a judo sweep. Moanica screamed as she tumbled and landed on the hard ground.

"Ha! How do you like that, Dead head?!" Helen bragged. But she stumbled and fell, hitting the back of her head.

When her head hit the ground, Helen felt something run through her entire neck.

 **POP!**

Helen's head came clean off her shoulders.

All of the monsters screamed. Even Moanica screamed!

Helen blinked her eyes. "What...just happened...?"

Helga came off her horse and walked up to Helen's decapitated body. She picked up Helen's head and her body. "Helen, I know this might be hard to take in, but...you're a monster too."

"What?!" Helen's head exclaimed. Her headless body flailed in distress.

Helga rested Helen's head back on her body. "Yes, Helen. You are the granddaughter of the Headless Horseman."

"The Headless Horseman?!" Helen couldn't believe her ears! Was she in a strange dream?!

"That's right. You're a headless monster." Helga grabbed her own head and took it off. "Just like me."

"Whoa! Back up!" Clawdeen said. "You mean you and Helen are monsters?!"

"And the Headless Horseman is my grandfather?!" Helen sputtered. "And _your_ father?!"

Helga put her head back on and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, when you're head still stayed attached when you were younger. I thought it skipped your generation and you were born human. So what would be the point in telling you? Besides, I wanted you to have a normal life among the humans."

Helen considered this, then repeated her mother's action and took her head off. She was headless. She was a monster.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Moanica rudely blubbered.

"Moanica," Helen said seriously. "From one monster to another, I suggest you head on." She reattached her head.

Moanica has to face it. She was clearly outmatched.

"Beat it." Helga stomped her foot, making the ground shake.

Moanica stumbled. Then ran off, defeated.

"So...Mom." Helen began. "Since I'm a monster...can I can go to school here from now on?"

"Helen Bloodgood!" Helga said, firmly putting her hands on her hips. "Why would you want to transfer?!"

"Mom! I'm a monster now! I don't belong in a human school anymore! I can transfer here! And help the monsters learn more about humans! Besides, I never fit in at my school anyway."

"Yeah! You're a monster! So you understand!" Draculaura said. "We want to come out of hiding and not be alone in this world! It's not impossible, just challenging."

"And trust me, it's worth the risk." Frankie said.

Helga gave one of her hard mom looks. But after serious consideration, she made her decision.

"Alright, sweetie." Helga agreed. "You can go to school here."

"Awesome! Thanks, Mom!" Helen squeezed her mother with a great big hug.

"You know, Helga. Perhaps you can help with the school!" Dracula suggested.

"He's right." said Mrs. Wolf. "We could always use the help. The students have been getting quite rambunctious."

Her werepup sons gave her a look before giggling amongst themselves.

"Well, if you insist." Helga smiled. "I'm in. After all, someone has to keep an eye on my little ghoul." She ruffled Helen's hair.

Helen chuckled. "Mom!"

"Alright!" Draculaura cheered. "New student and new teacher!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Helen said. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Whoo!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

The party went on and it was better than ever. Monster High got two new members of their extended family.

As for Helen, her birthday wish came true. She had friends, a new school, and a whole new side of herself she was eager to explore.


End file.
